


入侵

by Katealter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 暗黑骑士, 最终幻想14, 骑士 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katealter/pseuds/Katealter
Summary: 暗黑骑士x骑士（拉拉肥以外未设种族指定）遇到了一个又帅又厉害的骑士（受），并且被吃干抹净的黑骑（攻）的血泪史（x)不定期写后续





	1. Chapter 1

黑骑最初被介绍给骑士的时候内心是相当紧张的。虽说是招募板上募集来的临时小队，但大家都非常友善的互相做了自我介绍，除了低着头盯着地发呆的骑士。

“你好，我是你的临时搭档黑骑。”黑骑把手递到了骑士的面前。对方慢慢抬起头——黑色的刘海下面是玫瑰红色的眼瞳，五官拆开看很普通，但组合到一起却完美的无可挑剔。黑骑不由咽了口口水。

“你好，”骑士没有伸手只是眯着眼睛饶有兴趣的看着黑骑的反应，“脸这么红，你很热吗？”

比我帅太多了。原以为自己的颜值怎么也属于俊美范畴，但跟眼前的男人一对比，瞬间就失去了光辉。黑骑的自尊心受到了冲击。

冰冷的金属手甲托起了黑骑的脸，紧接着柔软的什么落在了黑骑微微张开的嘴唇上。那是一个浅尝辄止的吻。

“呜哇——”周围的队友发出来拖长了音调的声音。

什...什么情况。我被亲了？而且还是被一个相当漂亮男人给亲了？！黑骑的脑袋嗡的一下炸开了，脸也红得更厉害了。这可是我的初吻！居然是和一个男人？

“打完委托跟我去酒馆喝一杯。”骑士用不容拒绝的语气对他说。

任务比想象中的进行顺利，骑士的技术出色到让黑骑瞠目结舌。无论是辅助他嘲讽小怪还是战斗能力都是一流的——以黑骑的经验来说临时组成小队的队友一般都能力普通，他自己就是因为实力一般而挤不进稳定的队伍的，比起暗黑骑士，还是战士更容易找到稳定的队友。可是暗黑骑士的双手剑是自己一直坚持的东西，怎么可以随意抛弃信仰。因为自己的顽固，搭档也找不到更别提恋人了。一个顶在队伍前面的Leader都这样不十分靠谱，拿什么来抚慰喜欢的人？

然而我就是不想认输嘛！揣着自卑又无奈的心情，黑骑强行自我开解着。

——在激烈的战斗结束之后，队伍解散了，除了黑骑和骑士。黑骑擦拭着自己的双手剑望着同样在给武器上保养油的骑士出神。话说回来，这种骑士大多都是有固定队友的吧？真好，要是有一个这样的搭档就太好了。

“我没有固定队友，也不考虑跟人绑定。”看穿了黑骑的想法，骑士不紧不慢的说。

“为什么？”

“自由。”骑士言简意赅。

“……”

说罢骑士的手按在了黑骑肩膀上，玫色的眼瞳映出了黑骑看到了自己一脸不知所措的样子。

“走，陪我喝一杯，我请客。”

手掌被抓住了，就这样黑骑被半拽半牵着走了起来。

两个男人就这样手拉着手大摇大摆走进来酒馆，引得不少路人侧目。

都....都怪这家伙长太漂亮了！黑骑狠狠的在心里甩了锅给了骑士——手腕被毫不介意别人眼神的骑士牢牢的捉住，想挣脱都做不到。虽然同性的恋人随处可见，可是他们才刚认识一会，而且更不是恋人。

“给，这是你的。”骑士递过装着紫红色液体的杯子。

“我不喝酒。”一股酒精的味道，黑骑皱着眉头摆摆手。

“你的是葡萄汁，我的才是酒。”骑士晃了晃自己手里的杯子说。黑骑并没有觉察到骑士眼底一闪而过的笑意。等他清醒过来的时候，自己已经四肢张开，被结结实实捆在了旅店的床上了。

“醒了？”

脸上痒痒的，黑骑定睛看去，那是骑士黑色的刘海落了下来。两人贴的很近，交互的气息几乎可以喷吐在对方脸上。

方才还在跟骑士喝果汁怎么喝着喝着就变成了这种样子，一定是有问题。又惊又惧的黑骑扭动了下身体，他发现脖子以下被绳索勒得完全无法动弹。

“你在我刚才喝的果汁里兑了什么？还有，这样绑着我干什么？”

“怕你逃跑所以绑着。”骑士边淡淡的回答了第二个问题边快速的褪下了自己身上的铠甲。盔甲被很随意的扔在地上，金属和金属撞击发出了有些刺耳的声音。在将自己脱得上半身只剩下里衣之后，骑士伸手开始替黑骑脱卸衣甲。

顿时黑骑脑内警报大作了起来，不好，难道说我第一次要交代在这里了——眼前这张俊美的面孔实在太具有欺骗性了，甚至让自己失去了警惕的本能。说来说去，就不该喝骑士递过来的果汁。

完了，真是智者千虑必有一失啊！

骑士脱卸盔甲的手法很熟练，黑骑的铠甲很快就被脱得只剩下了手臂上那一截，以及半截靴子。裤子也被褪到了膝盖以下，只有内裤还幸存着。虽然真的很想大喊救命，但是这种样子呼救就算真有人跑过来也只会露出暧昧的笑容吧？

天啊，我完了。黑骑哭丧着脸看着骑士的手伸向了他的内裤。

“想哭？”同样没有脱卸手铠的骑士用手指隔着布料描摹着黑骑的阴茎。尚在沉睡中的它是柔软的，但形状已经甚是雄伟。

“当然想哭！我还是处男啊！”脱口而出的话顿时让黑骑想打死自己。这种事情为什么要告诉陌生人？而……而且第一次的话，不应该在郑重考虑好对象之后才开始做这种事吗？随随便便就交给了一个才认识了一天的人，虽…虽然说对象是这个男人的话也没什么不好的。黑骑心情复杂,脸上也跟着一阵红一阵白，好在骑士并没盯着他的脸看。

“别哭，舒服的。”骑士说着转过了身体，趴在了黑骑身上,白皙到能看到青筋的茎体软软的从黑骑的脸上掠过，他不是没有看过同性的性器，但这样别致的颜色还是第一次见到。

真想舔一下。

行动比脑袋转的更快，黑骑张开了嘴含住了粉红色的顶端，用舌叶缠绕住白皙柱身。

“啊……”骑士发出了粘腻而湿热的低喘，细碎发颤的双腿却张的更开，落入黑骑口中的阴茎也变得硬了几分.。

"啊哈……"舌尖掠过湿濡的顶端，覆在身上的骑士顿时泄漏出了甘美而淫乱的呻吟。

（吃我——想要被深深的吞进口腔）欲火如缠绕的蛇缓慢扭动着腰肢，却缠绕得越来越紧。

骑士沉下了身体吞咽了下即将溢出嘴唇的口水。隔着布料，他开始舔舐黑骑的阴茎。这样大的东西，不知在自己体内会变成什么模样？

“呜！”下体被口腔包裹的的湿热让黑骑吃了一惊，他居然对自己也做了同样的事情，被津液沾湿的布料紧紧的贴合在性器上。紧接着，骑士微凉的指尖将黑骑的性器从炙热潮湿的地方解放了出来，随后又纳入了自己的口中。像对待心爱的玩具一般，骑士用手指套弄，用舌描摹着爆起的筋。

从没有人这样对待过自己。

黑骑慌乱而难耐的喘息着，发出模糊的呻吟，含在嘴里的骑士的性器也开始膨胀，那沉甸甸的质感不输给自己，柱体挺进了他的咽喉越陷越深。黑骑试着像对方一样用力吮吸了一下，瞬间伏在身上的人发出了甜腻的叹息。

“啊啊……好痛……不够……”身体的深处，甜蜜的痛楚被唤醒，骑士身体战栗着，勃起的性器溢出了更多的液体。

遵循着本能，男人们交换着淫乱的喘息，纠缠着，刺激着神经。

“啊……你快解开我。”想压住这个人，让他泄漏更多淫乱的喘息，不断上涌的热量让黑骑此刻真恨自己动弹不得。

“你想要吗？”骑士将阴茎从黑骑嘴里抽了出来，白皙的臀瓣凑到了他的面前，一张一翳的粉色后穴泛着淡淡的水色，隐约还能看见里面鲜红的媚肉，淫猥之至。

没等黑骑回答，转过身的骑士挺起了胸膛慢慢的坐在了他的身上，一个比口腔更为紧致的地方包裹住了他蓄势待发的性器。

“啊，啊……好……”白天还一起打本还在他快要失血过多的时候予以深仁泽厚的男人，那个冷静、强而俊美的男人，此刻正大腿张开着淫乱的在他身上起伏着，吞吐着性器。

理性要蒸发了。

黑骑已经丧失了思考其他的能力，无尽的欢愉沁入了他的身体。配合着骑士的的起伏，他尽力动着腰，向上顶着。每一次都让那张染上绯红颜色的嘴唇倾吐出淫乱而甘美的喘息。高潮呼之欲出，温热的精液完完全全的倾注入骑士的体内。

“恩……不够，还要…”骑士伏下身体，与他唇舌相交。甜美的气息缠绕着，只觉得腹下一阵紧绷，黑骑发现自己又硬了起来。

到了最后他都不知道自己射了几次精，只记得骑士的体内被填满到溢出，后穴里流淌的白浊液体源源不断顺着摩擦到发红的大腿内侧滴落。

这样热血沸腾的快感跟自慰是无法比拟的。黑骑第一次认识到原来男人也可以给男人这样的快感 ——只是要能不被捆成这样就好了。

狂欢一直持续到了黑骑失去了意识，虽然插入骑士的是自己，但他却产生了被上的倒错感，身体被彻彻底底的掏空了。

翌日清晨，睁眼的时候他发现房间内早已空无一人，骑士已经不见踪影。脱卸下来的盔甲被整齐的摆放在一边，而他自己的身体也被擦拭的干干净净，除了手腕上绳索的勒痕清晰可见。昨夜和骑士做的一切好像从来没有发生过。

蓦然，一张纸条从头顶落了下来，言简意赅的文字还是骑士的风格。

“房钱已付，再见。”

可恶，随随便便夺走了人家的第一次就这么不负责任的走了？！下次遇到这个人无论如何都要把他给绑成自己的搭档，被当成玩具一样吃干抹净的仇一定得报回来，即使进入骑士体内的人是他，一定！

黑骑揉皱了纸咬牙切齿的想着。


	2. Chapter 2

——优雷卡禁地  
被有毒的利爪划开的伤口怎么都止不住血。虽然也不是大出血，但是浑身上下都是慢慢渗着鲜血愈合不了的创口，那股血腥的味道闻久了让人反胃。将最后一只扑向自己的熊砍死之后，黑骑用手背擦了擦额上的汗水。

因为血的味道而被吸引来的魔物接二连三挡在他的面前——得赶快回基地找一位治疗帮自己救治。再这样下去，就算不会失血过多，身上的血腥味也容易引来大型的魔兽。传送魔法暂时还不能使用，只能自己用双腿跑回去了。过晚接到了讨伐队的任务导致黑骑连刷评价级别的大部队都没有跟上。还挂着10级整评价标识的他不得不小心翼翼的绕到魔物的背后，加快奔跑的速度。但就算是这样谨慎的行进，背后还是又引来了数只狗熊穷追不舍。

环视四周空无一人，就连刷新尼玛的低评价冒险者小队也不曾出现。

完了，我要被狗熊干掉了。虽然还在拼命跑着，黑骑的速度已经不如刚才那么快，熊的咆哮以及喷吐的腥臭味扑上来他的后颈。尖利的爪子已经碰触到了他的后脑勺。

一阵劲风过后，熊发出来低啸重重的落在地上。

啪嗒。

一只熊爪滚到了黑骑脚边。

“是你。”声音很耳熟，黑骑却想不起来是谁。冰冷的金属手指捏住了黑骑的下颚，使得他不得不抬起来头。

黑发玫瑰色眼瞳，一身银白色铠甲的骑士正站在他面前，静静的盯着他。

被...被抓住了。黑骑本能的身体一僵。几个月不见居然在这种地方又见面了。

等一下，我应该以超凶的表情对待这个夺走我第一次的家伙才对，不仅要凶狠而且要拿出气势报仇。

黑骑努力憋了一会，张口发出的声音听上去却像是在撒娇：“我…我不用你帮忙。”

“伤口疼？”骑士以半跪地的姿势一连使用去好几个治疗技能深仁厚泽，顿时黑骑身上的血腥味淡了许多。随后他跳上了红色的陆行鸟，冲站在地上的黑骑伸出了手。

拒绝！赶快帅气的拒绝他啊！可是拒绝的话堵在喉咙口，怎么也说不出来。身体不受控制的让他握着骑士的手，爬上了陆行鸟。

“抱紧我。”骑士的语气很平淡，但在黑骑听起来却是说不出的暧昧。手臂完全控制不住的从背后环住了骑士的腰。那一晚这个人的腰就像现在这样性感的扭着，摇晃着如今被甲胄覆盖着的臀部。没等黑骑回忆完整，陆行鸟已经飞奔了起来。

“哇啊啊啊啊！”因为惯性，没有防备的黑骑一下贴紧了骑士的后背，这样子就像从后面紧紧的拥着他。身高与自己相当的骑士，腰部却格外的纤细。就算隔着甲胄，曲线还是凹凸有致。

不对，这种形容词不应该形容女性吗？黑骑制止了自己再想下去，可是自己的手却管不住的抚上了骑士的胸膛。当然此刻覆盖在那里是坚硬厚实的铠甲，并没有柔韧结实的胸肌，以及亢奋时候会变得湿润挺硬的突起。

“想要？”骑士的声音听不出情绪。他显然觉察到了黑骑粘在他胸口的双手。

“对…对不起！”黑骑慌慌张张的把手滑了下去。

“可以。先把伤治好。”骑士简明扼要的说。

“我不是那个意思！”

“不要？”

“当然要…啊，不是，不是那个要！”

“明白了。”

喂喂，你明白了什么啊？黑骑真想给自己的脑壳敲一个爆栗。刻意跟人保持距离，说话也尽可能礼貌的他在骑士面前无法掩饰…大概这就是气场问题吧？

陆行鸟停在了基地入口处。骑士跳下了鸟对黑骑又伸出了手。

“小心。”正在发呆的黑骑回过神，翻身下鸟一脚踩空。好在骑士扶了他一把才站稳了脚跟。

“啊，谢谢！”

手腕被骑士抓住了。他被拽着走上了一侧的台阶——基地虽然有少量房屋类建筑，更多的则是简易的瞭望台。虽然木质平台有少量的挡板能挡住下面人的视线，但是换角度细细观察的话还是能看到高台上的人在做什么。

“脱衣服。”骑士松开了黑骑说道。

黑骑的脸顿时红了。

“有毒，不治会死。”不等黑骑自己脱卸衣甲，骑士伸手就开始解开他身上的金属扣。很快，胸甲被率先卸了下来，里衣也被撩到了胸部以上。冷飕飕的空气接触皮肤让黑骑打了个寒战。浓烈的血腥的味道一下释放了出来。

“化脓了。”骑士说着把脸贴了过去。

黑骑低头看去，自己饱满的胸腹上数道开裂的伤口隐隐的透着扩散的紫黑色，渗出的血也是红黑色的。感觉不到疼痛，只是微微有些发麻的感觉。

骑士张开口吮吸起创口。微微发黑的血被一口一口吐在地上。对方只是在给自己疗伤，黑骑却觉得自己身体开始微微发热。渐渐的黑色的血液流尽，恢复成紫红色的创口交错着在黑骑的腰腹上呈现，乍一看像极了吻痕。

“好看。”骑士眯起玫红色的瞳仁细细的打量了一番，他用手指逐一描摹着创口的形状，沾染了血迹而微微发红的指尖滑向了黑骑紧束住裤子的皮带。

“请等一下！”想到之前两个人做过的事，黑骑的脸变得通红，“腰部以下的伤口我自己可以处理！”

“好。”骑士很干脆的停下了手，站直身体。

这算是放过他了吗？心存侥幸的黑骑在下一秒就后悔自己这么想了。

碰。

他被按在了用厚重的木板搭建而去的墙壁之上。木板的一侧还有一个瞭望口。如果有人在张望的话也许能看见他们的身影。

“哇，你干什么？”

（废话当然是满足你啊）黑骑的脑袋里有个声音回答了他。可是光天化日做这种事情也太不合适了吧！何况这个瞭望平台随时会有人跑上来。同样在这里也可以听到地下的人声和脚步声。

没有给黑骑抗议的时间，骑士很干脆的吻了上来。带着湿气和血腥味的舌叶侵入了黑骑的口腔。连接吻都屈指可数的黑骑生涩的动着舌头回应着。骑士的舌叶掠过齿列，入侵到更深的地方，大力吮吸着。黑骑只觉得喉头隐隐发痛。有什么麻痒的感觉顺着发热的咽喉慢慢扩散开了。

下体可耻的开始充血，裤子很快被撑了起来，相信骑士早已经发现了吧？但是想动又根本动不了——黑骑的双腕被骑士单手抓住举过头顶强摁在木板上，同样是板甲职业体格也相似，为什么骑士的力气那么大。也许是今天被魔物袭击失血太多的缘故？黑骑自我安慰。

“啊…哈……”

要窒息了。胸腔内的空气被骑士浓密而纠缠的吻挤压殆尽，黑骑扭着身体想要挣扎。终于，骑士松开了手，两个人都呼吸急促的喘息着。

“你好甜。”骑士说着开始脱卸自己的衣甲。有着长长的后摆的铠甲被扔在了地上。白皙到有些透明，甚至能看到皮下血管是身体裸露了出来。他没有脱掉靴子，只是松开了腰带扣，把自己的裤子褪到了臀部以下。

这个该死是变态。

尽管如此骂着黑骑还是咽了口口水，视线无法从骑士身上移开。这个黑发红眼的漂亮男人一旦染上了欲望的颜色进像变成了另一个人。一直以为同性的身体没什么好看的，可是骑士这具白皙的身体却让人无论如何都想要摸一把。

眼前褪下衣物的男人开始揉搓着自己淡红色的乳头，另一只手则熟练的快速套弄着微微勃起的阴茎。

“想摸吗？”男人用微微发红的嘴唇对他说。

可恶！等黑骑意识到自己的手已经放在了骑士半勃起，有些湿润的性器上的时候，对方已经开始发出淫乱而甜美的喘息。

“啊…不要只是搓，用指甲掐前面和小孔。对，就这样，啊…哈…好疼…”惜字如金的骑士只有在这种时候才会变得话多了起来。

“很疼吗？那我还是不碰了比较好？”看着骑士一脸想哭的表情，黑骑心软的缩了下手指，但是骑士却将腰挺得更前，性器也一并送到了他的手里。

“不要停，继续…啊…”说着骑士将自己纤长的手指塞进了黑骑的嘴里，“帮我舔湿。”

不等黑骑回答是否同意，擅长闯入的手指已经翻搅起他的舌叶，直到感觉手指彻底被津液沾湿，骑士抽出了手，转身扶着墙背对着黑骑。

在黑骑的位置可以清楚的看到他抬起了腰，把手指一根接着一根塞进了发红的后穴里。鲜红色的媚肉在吞吐手指的同时若隐若现，发出了渍渍的水声，淫乱而让人热血贲张。

“呜…呃啊…”甘美而炽热的快感急速积聚在骑士的腹下，脚下已经一滴一滴的滴落着体液，“插进来。”

骑士用带着湿气的声音诱惑着黑骑。

停一停，这家伙是个男人啊，我为什么会对一个男人有这样强烈的感觉。黑骑的内心发出了哀嚎，身体却控制不住的靠近了骑士。

“啊…”黑骑将自己的性器挺进了骑士的身体，一下贯穿了，经过扩张还是非常紧致的后穴发出来撕裂的轻响，骑士发出了难耐而淫靡的喘息。

“呜……疼，你动一动。”尽管如此说着，骑士含着男人东西的臀部贪婪的将它引导到更深的地方。

“吸的我这么紧，根本动不了啊。”黑骑的手不知何时绕到了前面，胸肌之上挺硬甚至开始滴答流淌液体的乳头在手指的紧捏之下，变得更加坚硬。

“这是什么，乳汁吗？”黑骑舔了舔沾湿的手指，滴落的汁液有一股带着血味的甜。

骑士摇摇头：“不知道，很久以前就是这样了。只要下面硬了，乳头就会湿……呜！”

身体连接着被转到了正面，黑骑细细的kanzheq骑士的胸肌，装点着硬挺的乳头，肌肉的部分已经隆起到快不输给女性胸部的程度，大概早已经饱胀着汁液了吧？

“好痛，快帮我吸出来。”骑士泫然欲泣的看着黑骑。

哇，受不了了。黑骑一边动着腰一边将骑士的乳头含在了嘴里。

“哈……啊……啊…对，顶这个地方，呃……”将身体调整到合适的角度迎接着黑骑的冲击，骑士发出了淫乱的喘息，因为强烈的快感，眼泪止不住的流了下来。

“呜呜……”骤然，快感像积聚的水从高处倾泻，男人们的身体同时一僵。白色的浊液落在了地上，骑士的乳头也分泌出了大量的液体喷涌进了黑骑的嘴里。

“好甜啊。”黑骑吞咽下来汁液又开始和骑士接吻。新一轮的狂欢又开始了……

等黑骑坐在地上清醒过来的时候，已经是灯火通明的夜晚了。而跟他相拥在一起的骑士又不见了踪影。

又走了吗？黑骑疲倦的眨了眨眼睛。身体像被人暴打过一顿一样，酸痛到完全不想动。真是个奇怪的男人呢，啊哈，啊哈哈哈哈。又一张小纸条落在了黑骑的身上。他吃力的捡起来看了一下。

“多谢款待。”

想要气得跳起来，但是根本站不起来，黑骑狠狠的将牙齿咬的咯吱作响。

可恶，下次一定要抓到你，一定！


	3. 3

酒馆

猫魅女郎大胆的坐在了身着骑士特有服制的男人腿上。

“我还是头一次见到象您一样漂亮的骑士老爷喵，”猫娘手环住了骑士的脖子，丰满的胸部几乎凑到了他的下巴底下，“看您这身装备，应该至少是接受过“零式”难度委托的冒险者吧？”

“嗯，”骑士用手指捏着猫娘的下颚，对着那张想要继续说下去的嘴唇吻了下去，“别说话。”

对面吧台上的喧闹吸引了骑士的注意力。拿着抹布擦拭台面的酒馆老板嫌恶的用手推了推趴在桌台上睡着了的男人。

“喂，这位客人快醒一醒。您得把酒钱付了再坐着，趴了这么久都开始影响我做生意了……算了，喂，你们把他扔角落里盯着，醒了就让他付钱。”见睡着的男人毫无反应，老板对站一边的酒保颔首示意。

骑士对不远处的服务生做了个手势，对方很快就走了过来。

“酒钱算我帐上，人不要挪。”他指了指正在被人架起了的男人说。服务生机灵的小跑了过去，在和老板说了几句话之后，男人被放回了椅子上继续做他的美梦去了。

“您还真是热心肠，这个人已经不是第一次这样了喵。”猫魅女孩说。

“经常？”

“是呢，虽然说他不会真赊欠酒钱，但是每次喝着喝着就睡得不省人事还打呼噜，我们这里的服务生都很讨厌他喵！”

“很可爱。”骑士望着男人在睡梦中起伏的胸膛，漫不经心的将嘴唇印在猫娘的额头上。

“喵？”女孩错意的红了脸。

“而且……很美味。”

“骑士老爷您在说什么呀，虽然酒馆服务生不提供这种服务，但是如果是出手阔绰的您，也没问题的喵。”少女将嘴唇凑到骑士的耳边暧昧的说。

“你也很可爱。”骑士摩挲着少女的后颈，手指慢慢的顺着颈椎往下滑。比起男人结实紧致的后背，纤细柔韧的女性身体更像精美的绸缎，让人难以拒绝想要揉皱的冲动。

“喵呜…不要在这种地方…”嘴里如此说着，猫娘的身体却更直率的贴住了骑士。

“他才不会喜欢你这种女人！”声音响彻酒馆。客人们纷纷抬起头寻找声音的来源。

“哟，睡醒了？”猫魅少女扭头瞟了一眼站在身后的男人，嘲笑着撇了撇嘴，“别理他，我们继续。”

一觉醒来，黑骑抬眼就看到了失踪多日的骑士，以及坐在他腿上扭着腰肢的猫娘。

原本是快乐的相遇，可是，为什么突然他们中间会出现了一个女人！黑骑咬牙切齿。

“嗯，”骑士淡淡的看了眼黑骑，任由猫娘对自己上下其手，“酒钱我帮你付了。”

不是这个问题！问题是你为什么会出现在这里，还有这个坐你的大腿上的女人是怎么回事！话一起堵在了喉咙口怎么也说不出来。可恶！关键时候的气势怎么都发挥不出来呢！

“为什么你会…会在这里？”黑骑咬咬嘴唇，声音却越来越小，“我…我……”

我什么我！快动手霸气的把这个女人从骑士腿上拉下来！然后一把抱起他帅气的走出去！有个声音在黑骑的耳边蛊惑着。

想到这里，他不再犹豫，鼓起勇气猛然把猫娘提起来扔在一边。

“哇，讨厌，你干嘛喵！”猫娘生气的尖叫。

“他喜欢我！”黑骑毫不示弱的回敬，随后快速的把骑士给横抱了起来——只是看着跟自己体格差不多的骑士比想象中的要沉重。想要迈开脚步帅气的带着骑士一起离开，脚底却突然一滑。

扑通。

失去平衡的黑骑以狼狈的姿势跌了下去。怀里的骑士也顺势飞了出去。

“新换的钻石系列的装备果然很沉。”骑士拍了拍身上的灰尘，姿态优雅的站起身。

怪不得这么重！黑骑从地上爬起来，一只覆着甲胄的手伸向了他。

“起来。”昏暗的酒馆灯光下，骑士白皙的面孔在刘海的阴影里若隐若现。

“啊，谢…谢谢。”黑骑虽然很想拒绝，但是身体很诚实的做出了反应，直接握住了那只手。

完了，以霸气的姿态带走骑士的计划彻底失败。我的帅气形象啊啊啊啊……黑骑的内心里发出来哀嚎。

骑士却好像没有不满的神情，还伸出手帮黑骑紧了一下松弛的肩胛皮带。

“哼，活该！”一脸嘲笑的猫魅少女环住了骑士的胳膊，“真是又蠢又笨。说起来，骑士老爷，您刚才被这家伙摔疼了吧？需要人家帮你揉一下喵？”

“没有。”骑士握住了少女的手，巧妙的推开了。

“喵？”虽然被拒绝了但少女的脸还是不可抑制的红了。接下来发生的事让她目瞪口呆。

骑士扣住了黑骑腰部往上一提，另一只手托住了黑骑的大腿。男人轻而易举的就被骑士抱在了怀里。

“他说的对，我喜欢他。”

骗...骗人的吧！这个又脏又散发着臭哄哄味道的黑骑怎么会入得了骑士老爷的眼！猫魅少女睁圆了眼睛，嘴巴也张得大大的。

比起她的反应，黑骑的内心更像被扔了炸弹炸开了一般。

（哇…他说他喜欢我！这是让人脸红心跳的表白啊！）

鼻根一阵酸楚，眼泪就这么丢人的流了下来。长这么大，到处都被人嫌弃的黑骑有一种想要埋进骑士胸膛里嚎啕大哭的冲动。

“不高兴？”骑士低头问。

当然高兴，简直高兴到心脏要爆炸了。

黑骑使劲点了点头。就是…有一点小意见，为什么被抱起来的人是自己。好在骑士没有给他时间尴尬，无视众人异样的眼光，骑士快速的带着他离开了酒馆。

室外的天阴沉沉的，淅淅沥沥下着小雨。骑士就这样抱着他冒雨前行于酒馆前的一片丛林里。

“放我下来吧，说起来，什么会出现在这种地方？”？”沉默在两个人中间保持了很久，最终黑骑忍不住打破了僵局。

“你又为什么在？”骑士反问。

“作为冒险者我本就居无定所，只是最近委托做到这里所以我就在这边多停留了一阵，”黑骑说，“所以，现在可以把我放下来了吗？”

“吻我。”

“诶？”黑骑张大了嘴。

“吻我就放你下来。”骑士带着湿气的玫瑰色眼瞳里映出了黑骑有点茫然的神色。觉察到黑骑没有反应过来，骑士没耐心等待，很干脆的把嘴唇贴了过去。

“张嘴。”黑骑顺从的张开了嘴，骑士带着侵略意味闯进来的舌叶横扫他溢满酒精味的口腔。

“嗯……”好热，骑士的唇是高热的。仿佛想要占领黑骑一般，拼命抵入的舌叶，让舌根疼痛不已的吮吸，还有无法自抑顺着口慢慢滴落的津液带来的湿润感，淬着甜美而无法拒绝的毒。

“呜…

交换着紊乱的气息，两个人撕扯纠缠着。而就在此时骑士呼吸更为急促，蓄势待发的身体绷紧了，在微微的颤抖之后他把黑骑几乎是扔一般丢在地上，自己则半跪在地上喘息不止。

“你…”骑士说了一个字就说不下去了，苍白的面容微微泛起一丝血色。

“你怎么啦，身体不舒服吗？”黑骑疑惑不解，他关切的扶住身体还在微微颤抖的骑士。

“没有，只是接吻就忍不住…”骑士暧昧的声音越来越低。

（我居然为一个吻就失控。）

骑士把想说的话吞进了咽喉，反应迟钝的黑骑显然已经明白过来了。出人意料的是，他的脸竟然涨的像番茄一样红。明明应该觉得可耻的是自己，为什么黑骑反而比自己更害羞？

“抱…抱歉！是我不好！请原谅我！！！”把失禁的责任都背在自己身上的黑骑垂下脑袋使劲道歉。

“让喜欢的人露出窘态是我的失职！”

原本故意说“喜欢”只是想看看黑骑的反应，没想到引来对方那么认真的致歉。随时都可能死在各种危险委托中途的骑士并不打算和任何人缔结关系——回忆应该是快乐的存在，如果因为自己意外身亡而让对方伤心，就不是什么好的事情了。只是，眼前这个黑骑很有趣而且意外的很美味。每次遇到他总是忍不住就想欺负他，不仅仅是释放囤于身体里的欲望。

骑士愣了一下，很快弯了下嘴角，“哦，你想怎么负责？”

意料之中，黑骑抓耳挠腮不知所措，慌乱的样子像很久以前自己捡到的小仓鼠一样，戳一下就立马缩成了一团。

“呃……我…我…”我什么我，快点跪下求他成为自己的专属骑士啊！黑骑的内心里有个声音在咆哮，混蛋，你这是怎么回事啊！可是，就在嘴边的话怎么也说不出口。黑骑鼓足了勇气，最后也没把话说完整，只是一把搂住了骑士的脖子。

冰凉的雨水灌入脖子，但是黑骑胸膛里充溢的东西是暖暖的。骑士想要挪动身体，但黑骑更加用力的抱着他。

“不要走了好吗？”黑骑知道如果松开手的话，这个人一定会转身离开消失不见。可是他根本就不知道用什么办法可以挽留住骑士。

“还会见面的，”骑士淡淡的说着扯开了黑骑的胳膊，站起身，“委托完成后我会找你。”

“那你为什么要来酒馆里见我！？”黑骑望着背对的骑士喊，“真的只是巧合吗？”

“对，只是巧合，”骑士头也不回的迈开步，“我不喜欢刨根究底的人。别跟着我，不然下次就不要见面了。”

不，特意在酒馆里等着他醒来，又说喜欢他的骑士一定是故意来找他的。黑骑握紧了拳头，自己什么都做不了，只能任由骑士离去。下一次见面，又是什么时候呢？又该怎么留住骑士？

或许，他说的“喜欢”也不过就是一句戏言吧？

黑骑并不知道，骑士的确是这样想的。


End file.
